


A mistake has been made

by allmightychaoticgay



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Also technically Triumphant WX but not actually, Angst, Gen, Maxwell is like half mentioned but mostly ignored, WX is a bad king okay, although not really? more like hinted at, first fic im posting so hopefully yall like it, who let the chaotic bot get in control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 14:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmightychaoticgay/pseuds/allmightychaoticgay
Summary: A certain bot defeats survival mode.





	A mistake has been made

There was slick black oil everywhere, their gaze was already limited in the dark reaches of His domain but now it was swimming darkness swept in and out accompanied by the terrors that followed WX’s already dwindling sanity, they were so close this time so so close.

They, They made it they nearly started laughing in triumph when the old frail man barely resembling the former King of the Constant cleared his throat, WX smiled a crooked evil one no doubt but a smile all the same.

They now stood before the now empty throne as an empty and quiet ghost lingers nearby, WX pays them no mind of course they step ever closer just barely brushing the thrones shadowy seat, their crooked smile returns in a flash but disappears just as quick when two shadow hands reach out snagging their wrist in a much too tight of a grip, they-the hands yank them forward onto the throne looping around his arms and hands multiple times effectively locking the bot into place.

WX struggles panic rushing through them when they realize that no this is what they want, what they need, they don't struggle anymore letting the shadow hands trap them into place as they fall silent of course the crooked smile returns again much to the forgotten ghosts disdain.

The Throne or more another entity surges a new power through WX’s bruised and battered body, changing it from its original form to something new, something better and so so much more sinister. WX or more SH4DOW the new disembodied voices whispered to them grinned like a mad person, a sinister glint in their optical sensors.

A new ruler donned the throne that day, the upcoming days were not at all enjoyable for the resident survivors whatsoever.

**Author's Note:**

> eee this is my first fic so i hope yall like it! its short ik but its really early and i just had to get this idea out shdjneendn


End file.
